


Raw

by Fake_Innocence



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Missing Scene, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 17:27:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4146381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fake_Innocence/pseuds/Fake_Innocence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Таймлайн — Микки после посещения Йена в дурке, перед тем как забухать и начать играть на гитаре голышом. Missing scene на тему того, почему Микки так психанул — и почему всё-таки вернулся.<br/>Написано на кинк-фест по заявке: Йен снимается в порно, а потом Микки находит этот ролик в интернете. Просмотр ролика, описание действий и потом разговор Микки и Йена, хорошо бы с последствиями.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raw

Название: Raw  
Автор: Fake_Innocence  
Размер: мини  
Пейринг: Галлавич, Йен/ОМП  
Жанр: missing scene, ангст, романс  
Рейтинг: NC-17  
Краткое содержание: Таймлайн — Микки после посещения Йена в дурке, перед тем как забухать и начать играть на гитаре голышом. Missing scene на тему того, почему Микки так психанул — и почему всё-таки вернулся.  
Написано на кинк-фест по заявке: Йен снимается в порно, а потом Микки находит этот ролик в интернете. Просмотр ролика, описание действий и потом разговор Микки и Йена, хорошо бы с последствиями.

Ещё несколько дней Микки по привычке просыпается среди ночи, но никто не заходит в его комнату и не падает на постель рядом, принося с собой запах города и пары десятков старых потных мужиков. Микки не понимает, когда успел так привыкнуть к Йену в своей постели.

Он помнит, какая у Йена была липкая кожа, вся в каких-то пидорских блёстках, или краске, или масле. После одной особой вечеринки он даже светился в темноте. «Я живу с двумя проститутками», - думал каждый раз Микки, мысль обжигала его болью, и он сдирал с сонного Йена одежду и вжимался носом в его рыжий лобок, чтобы убедиться, что там нет никаких посторонних запахов. Сон с Йена после этого как рукой снимало, он напоминал об их уговоре, и Микки заставлял его метаться на кровати, обтирая об наволочку подводку и лак для волос. Не то чтобы ему очень нравилось сосать член, несколько часов парившийся в узких синтетических трусах... Но когда Йен отрубался сразу, у Микки появлялись подозрения, что он уже куда-то присунул свою неуёмную елду, и это бесило гораздо больше, чем отсутствие у Йена привычки принимать душ перед сном. Впрочем, в последние дни Йен хотел ебаться практически непрерывно, но Микки ничего не предпринял — он тоже хотел ебаться, чего уж там. Пока не пожалел о том, что не сдал Йена в дурку в первый же день депрессии.

Йен снялся в порно. Без резинки. За шестьсот ебаных долларов. Это не укладывается в голове у Микки, хотя он уже навещал Йена, накачанного лекарствами, и успел пожалеть, что таки сдал его в дурку... Микки будто встретил пустую оболочку, и когда он смотрел в глаза этому новому, незнакомому Йену, искра между ними больше не пробегала.

Йенова, как там это по-научному называется, гиперсексуальность, пугает его больше, чем похищение Евгения — в конце концов, Галлагеры, на которых родители забили болт, живы. А множество геев, которые забили на резинку, мертвы. К тому же, за Евгения-то теперь можно не беспокоиться, а вот пойти и сделать анализы у Микки не хватает смелости. Он слышал, там задают вопросы, типа, когда ты ебался и с кем. Про себя-то он может ответить, что до и после Йена в его заднице бывали лишь огроменные анальные шарики, которые во время ограбления дома какого-то богатого пидорка удалось заныкать от братьев. А с бабами он никогда не забывал про презерватив.

С Йеном было не до того. С ним мозг отключался, и Микки приходил в себя уже тогда, когда зад был полон спермы, а довольный Галлагер предлагал ему сигарету. Пятнадцатилетний сопляк был опытнее его, и Микки врал, врал про Энджи, про то, как ебал парней в тюрьме, он вообще только и делал, что врал Йену тогда, а если б не врал, сейчас всё было бы по-другому. Микки представляет, как скажет доктору, что был у Йена третьим, пятым, седьмым, а потом, после армии и гей-клубов, наверное, сто двадцать пятым, и всё это время наивно полагал, что является единственным, кого Йен трахает без резинки. Микки представляет, как доктор начнёт ржать и материть его голосом Терри. Чтобы избавиться от наваждения, он открывает новую банку пива. Завтра Йена можно будет забрать домой. 

Он хочет, чтобы Йен вернулся к нему — тот короткостриженный влюблённый придурок, полный пустых надежд и глупых идеалов. Микки никогда не простит себя за то, что потерял его. Новый Йен циничный и самоуверенный, он ничего не боится, и не понять теперь, что так изменило его — болезнь или армия, или слащавые пидоры, или сам Микки, когда похерил всё этой сраной женитьбой. Их отношения никогда не станут такими как прежде; Микки чувствует, как Йен ускользает от него, и с этим ничего нельзя поделать.

Микки прекрасно понимает, что они ещё не скоро смогут потрахаться. Да, Йен похож на зомби, но это не самая серьёзная проблема. Им обоим нужно сдать эти грёбаные анализы, а до тех пор — Микки обещает себе — никакого секса. Впрочем, это не исключает дрочку.

Он ищет ролики по тегу «рыжие» и «большие члены», и, поскольку рыжих в мире всего два процента, а рыжих геев с большими членами и того меньше, тот самый ролик всплывает на первой же странице. Как назло, довольная рожа Йена прямо на стоп-кадре, так что у Микки просто нет шансов пропустить его. «Эндрю и Бен» - гласит название. Ох уж этот Галлагер, по псевдониму на все случаи жизни. Дрожащей рукой Микки жмёт на «плей», ожидая увидеть стандартный унылый спектакль: сначала они разговаривают и смеются, потом медленно раздевают друг друга, целуются, отсасывают, монотонно трахаются, и оператору пофиг, что у них каждые пять минут пропадает стояк, как и криворукому монтажёру, который не в состоянии сделать из шестичасового исходника хоть сколько-нибудь бодрую нарезку. Как же он ошибается.

Парень, который грубо толкает Йена на кровать, лицом вниз, по комплекции напоминает Микки его самого, только килограмм на десять худее и смазливее на лицо. Таких пареньков обычно натягивают в роликах с постановочным изнасилованием, и не зря — его ебло так и просит кулака. Он так забавно пытается изобразить страсть, что Йен, кажется, ржёт в подушку и сам приподнимет бёдра, позволяя снять с себя трусы, потому что этот дрищ, наверное, даже руку Йена подвинуть не сможет.

Насчёт фильма Йен, конечно, приукрасил. Действо снято на мобилу, монтажом и не пахнет, но это даёт надежду, что эти двое и правда трахались всего пятнадцать минут, а не несколько часов. Микки смотрит дальше. И ему одновременно и паршиво, и хорошо.

Паренёк целует спину Йена, разминает пальцами плечи. Как-то неловко, неуверенно — может, это тоже его первое порно, или он просто привык подставляться. Микки борется с желанием дать ему пару советов вслух.

Йен тем временем что-то едва слышно мурлычет, и его партнёр соскальзывает ниже, смачно облизывает Йена между ног, раздвигает его ягодицы, и оператор скачет туда, чтобы розовое, как у ни разу не сравшего младенца, беззащитное очко Йена можно было рассмотреть во всех подробностях. В последнее время волосы на голове у него немного потемнели, но в паху они такие же яркие, как огонь; дрищ слюнявит их, и они липнут к коже, становятся почти невидимыми.

Ещё несколько минут ролика посвящено риммингу; Йена натурально трахают языком, пока он вдруг резко не переворачивается, являя зрителю свою изумительную девятидюймовую елду. Микки ждёт, что парнишка тут же оседлает этот член и будет прыгать на нём оставшиеся десять минут, но ничего подобного не происходит. Он нерешительно смотрит то Йену в глаза, то на его член, будто не знает, с какой стороны подступиться. Потом осторожно касается Йена пальцами, которые Микки хочется изощрённо переломать, гладит, его смуглая ладонь — как грязное пятно на белой коже. 

У Микки отваливается челюсть, когда Йен спрашивает: «Ну, ты будешь меня трахать или нет?»; он вальяжно развалился на кровати, руки закинуты за голову, ноги широко расставлены, на губах полусонная улыбка, будто для него это обыденное дело — быть снизу. Хотя Микки-то знает, что за все эти годы Йен ни разу не изъявил такого желания, впрочем, его самого это вполне устраивало. Но вот он смотрит, как в Йена суёт свой хер какой-то слащавый пидор, и не знает, чего сейчас хочет больше — засмеяться или заплакать. Йен крепко обхватывает ногами бёдра своего партнёра, ухитряясь перехватить контроль над ситуацией даже в этой дурацкой позе. Микки всегда чувствует себя беспомощным, когда Йен трахает его лицом к лицу. Уткнувшись лицом в подушку, можно спрятать свой умоляющий взгляд и закушенную губу, и все эти смешные рожи, которые он, наверное, корчит, когда кончает. Микки проще было бы продемонстрировать камере свою жопу, нежели лицо, а в последнее время ещё и намечающийся пивной живот. У Йена нет таких проблем. Он совершенен. Напряжённые мышцы проступают под тонкой белой кожей, кубики пресса, контуры вен. Рот широко открыт, хриплые стоны срываются с губ Йена, когда ебарь каждым новым толчком вышибает из него воздух. 

По виду Йенова члена Микки безошибочно угадывает близость оргазма. Он становится ещё больше, твёрже, безжалостней. Если попросить его остановиться в этот момент, он не отреагирует; впрочем, Микки в такие моменты хочет только, чтобы Йен продолжал долбить его со всей силы. Микки замечает, что на видео Йен готов кончить, но его партнёр, конечно, этого не понимает.

Тогда Йен грубо хватает его за шею и толкает к себе, загибает вниз, так, что парнишка упирается губами в его жаждущий прикосновения член. Микки никогда бы не подумал, что можно ебать и отсасывать одновременно, но туловище у этого дрища слишком короткое, но гибкое, как у девчонки, а хуй у Йена слишком большой, так что всё сходится. Они сплетаются в этой странной позе, беспорядочно дёргаются, стонут и сопят, пока Йен наконец не кончает своему партнёру в рот. Член Микки дёргается в трусах и истекает смазкой, но он ни за что не станет предёргивать на ролик, где кто-то другой трахает его Йена. Где кто-то другой заливает спермой его охуенный рельефный живот — не кончает внутрь, и на том спасибо — а потом картинно облизывает рот на камеру. Йен на заднем плане, не в фокусе, но Микки смотрит только на него. Волосы Йена растрёпаны, улыбка безумна. Микки должен разлюбить его в этот самый момент, но у него не получается.

Тогда он одевается и идёт сдавать анализы. Это не так страшно, как казалось. На вопросы можно просто не отвечать. Можно даже взять себе другое имя. Ожидание страшнее. Микки напивается до усрачки, а потом ещё раз, опустошив так много бутылок, что из них можно соорудить мишень для стрельбы, что он и делает. Лучше иметь пушку под рукой, когда ему позвонят и сообщат, что у него СПИД, триппер и сифилис, а ещё какой-нибудь гепатит С. Это всё, что Микки запомнил из буклета, хотя там, конечно, был ещё длинный список болячек попроще. Мэнди даже лечила какую-то из них.

Вскоре ожидание становится невыносимым, и Микки не может больше сидеть на одном месте. Он выпивает снова и творит всякую хрень, вряд ли осознавая, что делает, теряя счёт времени. Кажется, он бьёт посуду, потом пытается избить Игги, который вместо чего-то полезного спиздил электрогитару. После ещё одной банки пива электрогитара кажется отличной идеей. Кажется, припирается тупая сестра Йена, она снова сравнивает Йена с Моникой, а Микки с Фрэнком. Жалкий крошечный мирок Галлагеров вечно замыкается на них самих. Монику Микки не знает, но вот Фрэнк — он тихий, безобидный алкаш. Милковичи испытывают тягу к разрушению, когда пьют, да и на трезвую голову тоже, так что Микки не Фрэнк. Он пьёт, чтобы желание отпиздить Йена победило желание ворваться в его комнату, оседлать, почувствовать его внутри, и плевать, кого он там ебал и каким образом. Микки так привык к его члену, что не может выдержать и пары дней, а этот блядский ролик и вовсе выбил почву у него из-под ног. Как мог Йен так вдохновенно подставляться какому-то жалкому пидриле? Как он мог получить от этого удовольствие, находясь под прицелом камеры? Как он мог причинить Микки такую боль?

«Биполярное расстройство» - отвечает он сам себе, но потом вспоминает Липа, который ебал без гандона Карен, которую ебал весь район, потом переключился на Мэнди, потом — на зубрилу из колледжа и опять на Мэнди, который сломал её, не задумываясь. Микки вспоминает слухи, что ходят о Фионе, которая готова дать каждому лузеру, преступнику или наркоману просто потому, что может. Он думает о том, что младшая Галлагер напоила и изнасиловала совершеннолетнего парня на своей вечеринке. О том, что Фрэнк и Моника были настолько беспечны, что родили шестерых детей, не имея ни работы, ни собственного жилья. 

Либо у них у всех биполярное расстройство, либо Галлагеры просто слабы на передок. И Йен, даже со своим диагнозом, пожалуй, не самый больной из них. Йен был ебанутым ещё задолго до того, как сбежал в армию, но и сам Микки был ебанутым тоже. Сейчас он должен стать ответственным. Повзрослеть.

Когда звонят по поводу анализов, Микки уже почти трезв. Он сразу бросается к трубке, ожидая услышать самое плохое, но приветливый женский голос сообщает: «Вы здоровы. Приятного вам дня!» - Микки не верит своим ушам. Кажется, к Галлагерам не липнут болезни, а если судить по Фрэнку, то они и вовсе бессмертны.

Через несколько минут он уже стоит у кровати Йена, но не знает, как начать разговор, поэтому просто ложится рядом. Йен пахнет так хорошо, пахнет домом, Микки переполняет нежность, и он целует Йена в лоб, и обвивает его руками и ногами, чтобы больше никогда не отпускать.

\- Я звонил тебе. Много-много раз, - шепчет Йен, привыкнув наконец, что Микки и правда лежит рядом.

\- Извини, был занят. Смотрел твоё порно.

Йен напрягается под его руками, будто готовится к удару. 

\- Прости меня. 

\- Да ладно, будь я тобой, я бы, может, тоже не отказался сняться в порно.

\- Мной? Ты имеешь в виду, психом?

Йен смотрит на Микки пристально, он хочет услышать, что диагноз — ложь, что он здоров, но Микки не будет врать ему.

\- Я имею в виду, таким охуенно красивым.

Йен едва слышно хихикает.

\- Ты тоже красивый, Микки.

\- Я уже говорил, у тебя просто отвратительный вкус. Но если бы все меня хотели, я бы, может, тоже снялся в порно, чтобы сделать этот мир лучше.

\- Я сделал этот мир лучше?

\- Нет! Но я видел, что ты пытался.

Разговор становится слишком абсурдным, и они тихонько смеются. Микки любит Йена каждой клеточкой своего тела. Но он должен узнать кое-что ещё, прежде чем раствориться в этой любви.

\- Скажи, в больнице... Тебе делали анализы? На всякие болезни? Я имею в виду, тот парень был без резинки, и ты мог...

\- Прошло всего несколько дней, анализы ничего не покажут, Мик. Если ты не захочешь трахаться со мной, пока я их не сделаю, я пойму. Но не думай, что я ему на слово поверил, когда он сказал, что здоров. На работе мы проверяемся регулярно, он показал мне свои результаты, я ему свои, да он и не порноактёр, а официант в клубе.

\- Стоп, стоп, зачем вы проверяетесь регулярно?!

\- Потому что это правильно, мать твою! Мне это вбил в голову ещё Нэд, он врач, и к тому же похоронил половину своих друзей. Всё будет хорошо, Мик.

Теперь очередь Йена целовать его в лоб. Микки стыдно, что он считал Йена беспечным, но, с другой стороны, неприятно, что у того была необходимость проверяться, хотя они вроде как около года жили вместе, и Микки постарался донести до каждой феечки из клуба, что любой, кто подкатит к «Кертису», лишится пальцев. Кому-то он даже сломал парочку.

\- Где ты их находишь? Я имею в виду, парней, с которыми ты мне изменяешь?

\- В супермаркете. В кафе. На улице. Они смотрят на меня, и когда я смотрю на них в ответ, они не отводят взгляд. Потом мы направляемся куда-нибудь в укромное место и...

Йен говорит на полном серьёзе, и внутри у Микки всё холодеет, кишки сворачиваются в узел. Так обыденно, как будто Йен рассказывает, как выпил с кем-то пива.

\- Можешь не продолжать. Как ты понимаешь, что они геи?

\- Это что, бесплатный пикап-мастер-класс? Так же, как и ты. Просто понимаю, и всё.

\- Что значит, как я? Да я никогда...

\- Да тебе одного моего взгляда хватило, чтобы начать сдирать с себя одежду!

\- Потому что твой стояк упирался мне в ногу!

Голос Дебби из-за двери прерывает их небольшой спор: «Как познавательно! Я укладываю Лиама спать! У вас есть пять минут, чтобы разобраться с вашими стояками!»

Микки и Йен смеются, почти так же громко, как задирали друг друга несколькими секундами ранее.

\- Микки, ты никогда что? - продолжает Йен шёпотом.

\- Ты о чём?

\- Ты сказал, что ты никогда... кажется, я тебя перебил, и ты не закончил мысль.

\- Никогда не трахался с другими парнями, кроме тебя, долбоёб. И не парился по поводу каких-то там анализов, пока не узнал, что ты даёшь непонятно кому ебать тебя без резинки. Да даже с резинкой. Да даже если бы ты просто с ним целовался. Мне это не нравится, ясно?

\- О...

Микки зол — на себя, потому что всё-таки сказал это. Одно дело начистить какому-нибудь престарелому приятелю Йена рыло, а совсем другое — признать, что ты всё время делал это из ревности. Он зол и на Йена, потому что тот заулыбался и мечтательно уставился в потолок. У них остаётся пара минут до того, как Дебби принесёт Лиама.

\- Значит, ты никогда-никогда не был сверху? - добивает его Йен.

\- Заткнись и спи уже.

\- А хотел бы? Ты хотел бы трахнуть меня?

Микки бьёт его по лицу подушкой, но Йен сильнее, он хватает Микки за запястья и переворачивает, прижимает лицом к стене. 

\- По замыслу он должен был быть снизу, но когда я сказал, какого размера мой член, он зассал, типа, на такое не подписывался, в результате я получил 600 баксов, а он 400, - шепчет Йен, пока Дебби укладывает Лиама. Его губы касаются мочки уха Микки, это щекотно и невозможно приятно, и Микки с трудом сдерживается, чтобы не застонать.

Им кажется, что впереди у них вечность, так что когда Дебби выключает свет, Микки прижимается к Йену спиной, чувствуя его возбуждение, трётся об него, давая понять, чего хочет сейчас. 

\- Мой любимый цвет, мой любимый размер, - дразнит он.

Йен трахает его быстро, жадно, сухо, почти как в первый раз, или как после выхода Микки из колонии. Прошло всего несколько дней, а кажется, долгие месяцы. Слишком многое изменилось, а в то же время, всё по-прежнему. Они благополучно забывают про резинку — но Микки наплевать, ему всегда становится наплевать, как только головка члена касается его дырки. Если бы была вероятность, что вместо спермы Йен выстрелит в него пулей, Микки всё равно продолжал бы играть в эту русскую рулетку.

Йен снова весел и бодр, будто бы возвращается к жизни — оба они не знают, что к утру литиум, которым его накачали в больнице, полностью выветрится, и всё вернётся на круги своя, в маниакальную стадию болезни.

Оба они не знают, что к следующему вечеру, после новой дозы лекарств, когда Микки признается, что с огромным удовольствием трахнул бы его, Йен уже ничего не захочет.


End file.
